


Degrees

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: During 8x04, Everyone Is Shocked It Worked, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Jaime's Pick Up Lines Will Haunt Him Forever, Light-Hearted Fluff Pre-Devastation, Pod Ships It, Romance, Sansa ships it, Why Change It, if it works, sorry there's no smut, tyrion ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: With all this talk of temperature, one would think it was the pick up line Ser Jaime used on Ser Brienne but that couldn’t be right… could it?“Excuse me, you said what?”





	Degrees

            The first thing that registered in her mind was that she was warm. Warmer than she had ever been waking up in the walls of Winterfell. The fire usually died at night and the cold would creep in. It would float over her skin and slowly seep into her bones. But this morning she was warm.

            When she opened her eyes, she realized why.

            His green, green eyes were already looking back at her. And in them she saw a look of awe, of disbelief, and also insurmountable joy she was sure was reflected in her own. Slowly he reached out with his one remaining hand and the tips of his fingers brushed through the hairs at her temple, “Maybe the North isn’t so bad,” he murmured.

            A smile bloomed on her face.

 

            They arrived to breakfast separately for he had needed to return to his assigned chamber to fetch new garments as not to immediately raise suspicion. Many of the guests of Winterfell were already dining in the Great Hall.

            Brienne instinctively searched the hall for her Lady and when she made eye contact with the young Lady of Winterfell, she saw Sansa staring at her over the rim of her goblet, a covert smile hidden against the rim. Brienne blinked slowly as Sansa turned her head, it was a movement so slight that unless one was watching, one would not notice. Brienne tracked Sansa’s motion only to flush at the sight of Jaime Lannister entering the Great Hall through a separate arch. Even Sansa hadn’t been able to hold down a giggle then. Very little went on in her castle without her notice; Sansa was happy for her sworn sword. She had seen the way they had smiled at each other the previous night at the feast.

            Shaking herself out of her reverie, Brienne made her way to Sansa’s side, all the while trying to calm her flush. When she found her place behind her Lady, Sansa turned to her, “Good morning Ser.” Brienne blinked at her in shock. In their evening of celebration, she hadn’t had a chance to pass on the news. Sansa gave her a true smile, “Lord Tyrion told me how you knighting came to be last night after you departed. I wish I had been present to see it happen.”

            “I would have wished you there as well Lady Sansa,” Brienne murmured fondly.

            “I am truly happy for you Ser Brienne. None deserve it more than you.”

            “Thank you Lady Sansa.”

            Sansa turned back forward and once again placed the goblet to her lips to hide her smirk, “He also told me of other happenings too.”

            Brienne spluttered out the first thing that came to mind, “Goodness, it’s warm enough in here.”

 

            Tyrion spat out his wine. “Excuse me, you said what?”

            Even Pod hadn’t managed to hide the fact that he was choking on his drink.

            Jaime pursed his lips as he flicked his eyes to the figure of Brienne standing tall behind an ever stoic Lady Stark. He blinked as his eyes narrowed, was it just him or was his Lady Knight looking slightly feverish.

            Tyrion impatiently clanked his goblet on the table, spilling the remaining wine on the sticky wood. “You will listen to me while I am asking you a question!”

            Jaime turned back to his younger brother and let out a sigh, “I told her that her room was too bloody warm.”

            “And?” Tyrion fished, desperately hoping that his brother had at least a little more game.

            “And that it was hot in there.”

            Tyrion swayed back in his seat with wide eyes, “My god man.”

            Jaime’s eyes swerved back and forth between the incredulous looks he was getting from both Tyrion and Pod, “What? What did I do so wrong?”

            “And we went through so much trouble to get you two together,” Tyrion sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and poured his goblet full. He threw a look at the squire, “Salutations to a good try Pod my dear man.”

            Pod held up his goblet to clank against that of Tyrion’s.

            Jaime simply gave them a smile. An almost wicked smile, but even stranger. It was a smile beguiling complete contentment.

            Tyrion’s jaw dropped as Pod once again choked on his drink, “You have got to be kidding me.”

            Jaime stood back up with his plate of food, “Now you’ll have to excuse me… I’m feeling a little… cold.”

            As Tyrion watched his brother walk away and then Sansa signal that Brienne could depart with her own meal, he couldn’t help but be flabbergasted. He rounded on Pod, “Is that what you say to women?”

            Pod shook his head, “By the Seven, no.”

 

            When Brienne slipped into her room, Jaime was already seated by the dead hearth eating his breakfast. She had not managed to find time to stroke it back to life between her morning activities and arriving at the Great Hall.

            “Ser Brienne,” he acknowledged.

            She raised an eyebrow and placed her plate down across from his, “Ser Jaime.” She took her seat and began to eat. When she had walked into her room and seen him sitting there, she feared that their interaction would be awkward; that the comfortable, often frustrating, but true companionship they had built up over years had faded with the embers. But instead she found herself wholly relaxed in his presence.

            When she finished her food, she found him staring at her face yet again. It was the same look he had given her just the previous night.

            And then Jaime shot to his feet. “It’s bloody cold in here.”

            “Due to certain circumstances, I forgot to keep the fire going.”

            Jaime gave her a look from the corner of his eye and she pushed down the urge to laugh. He shook his head fondly as he inched his way toward the bed none too subtly.

            Brienne raised her eyebrow as she stood up. A smirk appeared on Jaime’s face as he threw back one of the furs. Brienne turned to the hearth and began to rearrange the kindling and logs to start a new fire, “I can get the hearth going again if you are feeling cold.”

            Jaime’s smirk dropped off his face, but at the shine of her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder, he quickly replied, “It will still take some time before the room is warm again.”

            The kindling caught aflame and Brienne stood to her full height. She turned to him, “Time?”

            “Time, Ser Brienne, where we must use other means to keep warm.”

            She was on him before he could even breathe.

 

            Sansa bit her lip as she swept down the empty corridor, having managed to catch her prey and drag it by her side. “The maids tell me your hearth has remained unused Ser Jaime.”

            Jaime for all he was worth had no idea how he had been ensnared by her claws. “Is that so?”

            “Do you not know how to start a fire Ser? You must have been cold these past several nights.”

            Jaime swallowed. Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell, was a formidable foe indeed. “The North is indeed cold Lady Stark.”

            “The North is indeed cold. But are you Ser Jaime?” He faltered in his step and she gracefully paused in hers. “It is quite difficult to manage the temperature fluctuations in Winterfell. Often the hearth is too hot, and the halls too frigid.”

            “Yes Lady Stark.”

            Sansa smiled, “But I hear you have help.”

            Jaime tried to keep a straight face.

            “I do hope you do not mind that I have reassigned your room to someone who can build a fire Ser.”

            Jaime let out the breath that he didn’t know he had been holding, “If it pleases you Lady Stark.”

            “Oh. It pleases me greatly.”

            Jaime could hear the silent laughter.

 

            Brienne glowered at the imp.

            Tyrion avoided eye contact, “Well it worked, did it not?”

            She simply continued to glower at him with her weapons strapped to her hips and her impeccable swordsmanship ingrained in her body. He eyed the Lannister pommel warily.

            “I don’t see you giving Pod such mean stares.”

            Brienne narrowed her eyes.

            Tyrion let out a sigh, resigned himself to the truth, “You had simply taken long enough and I just wanted to see my brother happy.”

            A pause, before an uncertain voice spoke to him, “And is Ser Jaime happy?”

            Tyrion looked up into the sapphire eyes of the Lady Knight and understood how his brother could have fallen for her without knowing it. The layered mix of her strength and vulnerability was indeed captivating. He reached for her hand and placed it between both of his, giving her his most earnest expression. “Happier than I have ever seen him.”

            “Why me?”

            It was tough to hear such a well respected and loved woman so insecure, but he could surmise her reasons. Tyrion thought back to when he had first met her, back in King’s Landing, when, somehow, things had been simpler. He remembered seeing the way that his brother had regarded the Maid of Tarth then, “It could have only been you,” Tyrion said, “I have been preparing the tall jokes for years.”

            Tyrion looked up at her face and let out a slow breath. Finally, a smile from her.

            “Also, you are the only woman who could possibly still love him after something as ridiculous as ‘It’s bloody hot in here.’”

 

            When his skin is pressed against her skin and they move together in tandem, it doesn’t matter that there is snow outside, or if there is a fire raging.

            It is just them.

            And it is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more in between the best high and the best low. This is my G-Rated more. I mean... there is R-Rated implications?
> 
> I have so many feels for these two. I adore this scene. I love that Jaime has no game, but is so earnest somehow and that Brienne is just confused... until she isn't.


End file.
